Sorry For Everything and Nothing
by AnimePup1599
Summary: I'm sorry for the pain that I caused. Sorry for creating these monsters. Sorry for not leading them down the right path. Sorry for making basketball difficult. But...That only makes life even more interesting doesn't it? Kagami, I'm sorry for using you as a tool against the GOM's. But most of all...I'm sorry for not being sorry. A Kuroko no Basuke parody.


jc: aaaaand im here with another story that im writing separately!

cinna: hiee! im CinnaRose!

jc: and instead of animepup with me, im here with cinna who'll be editting my crappy writing!

cinna: jeez, you are too down on your self

jc: ...oh my god, it's another animepup

cinna: ...

jc: whtevs, just enjoy the story...hopefully

* * *

><p><em>The Teiko Middle School basketball club. An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, the group of five prodigies was known as the 'Generation of Miracles'. Led by the notorious Teiko girls basketball's ace as the coach, this team was unstoppable. However, due to an accident, their coach left without a trace and no one has seen her since-<em>

*click*

A girl with dull orange pigtails and glasses yawns while flipping through the channels on her tv.

"How boring," She sighs before standing up.

"Well, time to go to school," Yawning one last time, she grabs her bag and walks out her condominium.

* * *

><p>"Join the swimming club!"<p>

"You look like you play tennis!"

"A real man joins rugby!"

"Uh...No...I'm not a freshman," The girl tries to make her way through the crowd when she bumps into Koganei, causing him to drop the pile of paper he'd been holding.

"Ah! Koganei-kun! Sorry for bumping into you!" She bends over to help him pick up his flyers.

"Oh, Miyu, mornin!" He greets cheerily.

"Riko was looking for you," Shun gestures towards a table and Miyu nods.

"Thank you Shun,"

"No problem, a helping a day is a-"

"Shun,"

"Yes?"

"Don't," Shun slumps over but then playfully punches Miyu on the shoulder.

"Morning Mitobe," The silent man nods in return and smiles. Miyu continues to try and fight the crowd of massive people when someone takes her hand and pulls it. Just then, her eyes catch sight of a tuft of light blue hair. Her eyes widen for a second before she shakes her head and looks up at the person who pulled her.

"Ah, thank you Junpei," Miyu brushes herself off and smiles.

"No problem,"

"Miyu!" She is tackled to the ground by Riko.

"A-Ah, Riko, nice to see you too,"

"It's been too long!"

"...I saw you last week," Miyu sweatdrops but returns the embrace.

"So how's the recruitment going?"

"I wish we had a few more applicants," Riko sighs.

"Well, when we actually win we'll have more applicants," Miyu shrugs and Junpei looks at her.

"Are you putting pressure on me?"

"...Maybe?" They all laugh and bicker for a bit when Riko sighs.

"I really wish we had someone like Sato Miyu helping out our team," She slumps over the desk.

"But she disappeared didn't she?" Junpei says while straightening out a few papers.

"Well, you'll have to deal with just Fuji Miyu as manager," Miyu laughs while pointing at herself and they all laugh until a huge shadow is cast over all of them. Miyu slowly turns around and her eyes widen at the huge (supposedly) teenage boy applying for the basketball team. She stares at him with furrowed brows until the boy looks at her.

"A-Ah! S-S-Sorry!" Miyu backs away apologizing. The teen then walks by her without looking back. Miyu just continues to watch him walk away with her glasses flashing. She walks back to the table and looks over Junpei's shoulder.

"Kagami Taiga huh?" She mumbles.

"Eh? Kuroko Tetsuya?" Riko reads out. Miyu flinches visibly at the name.

"Miyu...?"

"Ah, sorry, I forgot to get my schedule from the school," Miyu rubs the back of her head nervously when Riko sighs.

"I thought you'd forget, so I got it for you instead! We're in the same homeroom again!" Riko hands a piece of paper to Miyu who takes it gratefully.

"Thank you Riko,"

* * *

><p>Walking down the halls to get away from learning, Miyu stops by a vending machine to get a can of soda but the can is snatched away by a few delinquent boys.<p>

Thaaank youu Fu-ji-chan~ Now could you buy my buddies one as well?" One of them slams their hand on the wall next to her head. She flinches,

"Haha! Did you see that? She's scared!" Miyu takes out her wallet and grabs a couple of bills before flinging them out into the air.

"You want drinks? No problem, get them yourself," Miyu puts away her wallet and walks away, looking back at the boys who were desperately trying to get every bill as fast as they could. Miyu pushes her glasses up her face and sighs,

"Scum,"

* * *

><p>"All right, looks like all the first years have been assembled!"<p>

"Sorry I'm late!" Miyu runs in through the door panting when she freezes. Face to face with her is a boy with light blue hair.

"Ah Miyu, you're just in time!" Riko waves at her. Miyu shakes her head before jogging over to Riko.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Riko looks at her worriedly but Miyu waves it off.

"Haha, is that so?" She laughs nervously.

"This is our manager, Fuji Miyu!" Riko introduces Miyu to the first years.

"Nice to meet you all," Miyu bows and she hears a few of the first years talking.

"A very well mannered girl huh?"

"Look at that rack,"

"But she seems uptight and a plain vanilla right?"

"Yeah, she's really short too,"

Miyu irks at the comments. But then Junpei jumps in to smack them all.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Riko inspects all of them shirtless and gets scared shitless by Kuroko.<p>

"Is he really part of the Generation of Miracles?"

"It's really hard to believe," Miyu stays quiet and just stares at Kuroko and Kagami from the bench.

* * *

><p>"Let's see here...Kagami Taiga..." Miyu mumbles to herself while typing away on her laptop. Her glasses were thrown somewhere across the room revealing intensifying orange orbs. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her ears shined with 10 piercings on her right ear. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, purple, pink coloured pearls lined down her ear in that order and then two diamonds, connected by a chain, on the very top and on her earlobe.<p>

Finishing off a can of soda she crushes it with one hand and shoots it into the recycling bin halfway across the room. Her eyes never leave the screen and she continues typing and clicking on her laptop as she opens another soda with one hand.

"...He's from America, eh? Tch," Miyu scowls as she continues to read Kagami's profile.

"Most likely a jumper," She sighs before closing her laptop. That's when she notices the tips of her hair are becoming bright orange again.

"Need to dye my hair again soon," She finishes off the can of soda and aims at the recycling bin with her other hand but misses by a mile. She looks down at that hand bitterly before walking over and picking up the can and throwing it away normally.

"Raw power and unrefined," Miyu then glances at her ankle for a second but quickly looks away and slips under the covers of the bed in her dark, lonely condo.

"Looks like I've got a tool to use," She yawns before falling asleep into the the silent night.

* * *

><p>The basketball team has a match between 2nd years and 1st years. Miyu sits down with a clipboard and records every single piece of data she can collect while they play.<p>

"Miyu, do you know anything about Kuroko?" Riko looks at Miyu with a look of horror and fear.

"Kuroko Tetsuya right?" Miyu says while pushing up her glasses.

"The sixth phantom man of the Generation of Miracles. He has no presence whatsoever and is skilled in passing. However, he has no talent in dribbling or shooting, that's why his numbers are lower than average and will scare the living daylights out of you when he supposedly 'appears' out of nowhere. His skill is misdirection," Miyu stares at the game as she says that data automatically. Riko looks at Miyu in awe.

"...How did you know all that?" Riko looks at Miyu dumbstruck.

"A-Ah! Well, as a manager, I'm supposed to collect data on other players right? Aha. Ha. Ha." Miyu rubs the back of her head nervously and Riko laughs.

"That's our manager Fuji for you!" Riko stops laughing and continued to watch the game dumbstruck.

"To think those rumours were true though...It's unbelievable..."

"Really? Basketball needs a minimum of 5 players, it's kind of a given that this 'rumour' is obviously true since you need more than just 5 players," Miyu glances at Riko through her glasses.

"I-I guess you're right..."

* * *

><p>"Are you seriously making them do the same thing as you made the boys do last year?" Miyu sighs as she glances at Riko who was getting blushy blushy over a game.<p>

"Of course~ It's tradition now!" Riko responds while smiling at her game.

"Oh how I love cultivating talent~" Riko sighs dreamily.

"...Sometimes talent can turn you into a monster instead," Miyu mumbles unconsciously.

"What was that?" Riko looks up at Miyu who freezes.

"A-Ah! Nothing! I-I said I'm thirsty! Yeah! I'm going to buy a few drinks now! See ya!" Miyu stutters and jogs out of the room stiffly. Riko looks at the direction Miyu ran off in but then shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Ah...That was close," Miyu slaps her face a couple of times.<p>

"Eh, look at this shorty," A guy and his gang surrounds Miyu and she stands up but is instantly pinned against the wall.

"You look smart, why don't you be a darling and do my homework?" He leans in and his friends all snicker. Miyu struggles slightly but her expression reads pure boredom.

"Ah! No! P-Please don't do this!" She stutters, her glasses covering her bored eyes. Just then Kagami comes to the rescue, saving Miyu from the thugs.

"A-Ah, thank you," She bows when another voice scares the living crap out of her.

"Sato-san? Is that you?" She turns around and looks at Kuroko, her whole body stiffening.

"Sato-san? As in Sato Miyu?" Kagami raises an eyebrow and Kuroko nods.

"Oh I've heard of her, but this ain't her, she disappeared remember?" Kagami scoffs and Miyu snaps.

"Excuse you ya punk ,is this how you speak to your senpai in both age and basketball?!" Miyu pulls Kagami by the collar down to her height and Kagami widens his eyes at her strength. She pulls back her hair to show the ten piercings and both Kuroko and Kagami's jaws drop. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly lets go of her hair and pats it back into place.

"I am very sorry...I would appreciate it if you could keep this a secret," Miyu bows and tries to leave when someone hugs her by the waist. Turning around, Miyu widens her eyes at Kuroko who buries his head in her shoulder.

"Tetsuya..."

"I missed you so much...I thought I'd never see you again after _that_ time," Miyu instantly flashed back to a certain scene.

* * *

><p><em>"Akashi…I'm not getting off the team…I quit," Miyu exits. Kuroko runs after her and asks what high school she'll be attending. Miyu smiles and pats his head gently.<em>

_"I don't think I can attend the big shot schools…." She smiles sadly._

_"…I'm sorry," She mumbles and Kuroko looks at her confused._

_"…I've created monsters….I'm so sorry Kuroko…" Miyu then starts to walk away and Kuroko stands there dumbstruck._

* * *

><p>"..." Miyu is hesitant but she pats his head soothingly and smiles.<p>

"Yeah...I've missed you too..."

**TBC**

* * *

><p>jc: sorry this was a bit short<p>

cinna: well compared to ur other fics, its reeeeaaallly short

jc: ...i kinda noticed captain onvious

cinna: onvious?

jc: ...i meant to write tht

cinna: mhm

jc: shut up, anyways, i hav Miyu's profile all set up and her photo etc on our profile. just scroll down until you see her name!

cinna: see ya next time!

MangaluverJC and CinnaRose out~


End file.
